DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): Eating disorders have traditionally been considered to be a phenomena specific to Western culture, and a few studies have been conducted among ethnic minorities. Consequently, the design and implementation of intervention for treating bulimia nervosa has been carried out only with primarily with Anglo populations. As a result, Latino populations are under-represented in both efficacy and effectiveness studies for this disorder. Bulimia nervosa (BN) is a major source of psychiatric and medical morbidity, often impairing several areas of functioning. This study is a first step to bring the benefits of clinical developments for BN to Latinos. The literature revision concluded that CBT is a useful tool in the management of bulimia nervosa. The aim of the proposed research is to adapt a cognitive behavioral treatment manual for bulimia nervosa, creating a version that's culturally applicable to Latinos. The proposed study will develop, adapt and conduct the treatment with 20 patients, ages 18 and above meeting DSM-IV diagnosis criteria for BN. The specific aims are: 1) to culturally translate into Spanish a therapist CBT BN manual; 2) Develop and culturally adapt a patient CBT manual for BN; and 3) to conduct an open trial of the manualized intervention to generate estimates of effect sizes and determine the feasibility of the manualized intervention.